HEART
by Nda Gaara
Summary: Baekhyun memberikan surprise untuk Raejin di ulang tahunnya yg ke-17../..Tak sampai lima menit berlari Baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti../.."Oppa? Oppa waeyo?...


**One Shoot Fanfiction**

'**HEART'**

Pairing : BaekJin

No BASH ye, ini epep saya yang baru di bikin..

Kalau anda reader yang baik, monggo review, kalo anda jahat, ya udah lewat aja, yang penting udah baca :D

Happy Reading^^

...

"Eomma."

"Ne, Baek. Waeyo?"

"Eum.. aku berencana ingin memberi surprise ke Raejin. Menurut Eomma bagaimana?"

"Surprise? Eomma sih boleh-boleh saja."

"Yes!" Baekhyun meninju udara sanking senangnya.

"Tapi, surprise seperti apa?"

"Ah, Eomma! Namanya juga surprise. Hanya aku yang boleh tau."

"Aish, dasar bocah! Dengan Eomma-nya sendiri pakai rahasia segala."

TOK..

TOK..

TOK..

"AKU PULAAAANG!"

"Eh?! Kenapa siput itu cepat sekali pulangnya?" Baekhyun langsung melesat menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai 2. Eomma Byun keheranan melihat tingkah anaknya barusan. Sama herannya dengan yeoja yang baru saja tiba.

"Oppa kenapa?" tanya yeoja berseragam sekolah menengah tersebut.

"Molla." Yeoja paruh baya itu menggidikkan bahunya. "Geundae, kau pasti lapar kan, Raejin sayang? Eomma masak deokbokki hari ini." lanjutnya.

"Jinjja? Woah, aku semakin lapar." Yeoja berambut ikal itu langsung menarik kursi makan untuk bersiap menyantap hidangan lezat dari Eomma-nya.

"Ya! Mandi dulu sana! Ugh, keringatmu bau sekali."

"Aku kan habis latihan basket, Eomma cerewet!"

"YAK!" Raejin berlari menaiki tangga sembari tersenyum kesenangan. Mood yeoja itu benar-benar bagus hari ini. Besok ia resmi berumur 17 tahun. Biasanya, Oppa kesayangannya akan memberikan surprize yang tidak pernah ia duga. Membayangkannya saja membuat Raejin sangat berbunga-bunga.

Ia berhenti di depan pintu kayu berwarna cokelat yang terdapat gantungan bertuliskan 'BAEKHYUN' lalu mengetuknya seraya memanggil sang empu kamar.

"Oppa! Yak! Buka pintunya!"

"Kau mau apa, siput?!" teriak seorang namja dari balik pintu.

"Siput? Berhenti memanggilku begitu! Hoi, sipit! Buka pintunya!" Raejin menekan kenop pintu sambil mendorongnya ke dalam. Tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka membuat Raejin terhuyung ke depan. Bukannya menangkap, Baekhyun dengan sengaja membiarkan Raejin sukses terguling di hadapannya.

"OPPA!"

"Omo. Kau jatuh. Kenapa bisa?" Baekhyun pura-pura menatap iba pada dongsaengnya yang berusaha berdiri dan merapikan rambutnya.

"Kau merusak mood-ku!"

"Jinjja? Jeongmal mianhaeyo."

"Ish! Eh, oppa. Kau ingat kan, besok hari apa?"

"Hari Rabu."

"Bukan! Maksudku, besok hari istimewa loh, tau kan?" Namja itu tersenyum. Ia mengacak rambut Raejin.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Besok kan hari istimewa siputku sayang."

"Ish! Aku punya nama. Eum.. besok.. kau akan memberi kado apa?"

"Mau tau?" Raejin mengangguk antusias.

"Ra-ha-si-a." wajah Raejin yang ceria langsung berubah suram.

"Aku benci kau!"

"Ini surprise, Jinnie-ya. Tidak seru namanya kalau aku beritau sekarang."

"Jahat!"

"Hei," Baekhyun memegang pundak Raejin agar yeoja itu menghadap padanya. "Aku akan memberikan kejutan besok. Kejutan yang sangat spesial. Aku yakin kau akan sangat terkejut di buatnya."

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne. Kau akan terkejut. Bahkan terkejut setengah mati!"

"Ee? Ah, aku tidak percaya. Oppa kan selalu memberiku hadiah-hadiah kecil. Buku tulis, alat tulis, tisu toilet. Bagaimana aku bisa percaya denganmu."

"Ya sudah. Kita lihat saja bagaimana reaksimu besok dongsaengku sayang. Mandi sana!"

...

Di lapangan sekolah tampak beberapa siswi tengah bermain basket. Mereka tadi telah belajar beberapa gerakan dasar dari pelatih mereka, kemudian pelatih tersebut menyuruh mereka untuk bermain bebas agar memahami teknik-teknik bermain basket.

Seorang yeoja menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa siswa sebab ia dapat men-_dribble_ bola dengan baik. Bahkan ia menciptakan _three points_ sebelas kali berturut-turut. Dan jangan lupakan aksi andalannya, _fade away_. Jelas saja ia mendapat gelar MVP.

TAP..

TAP..

TAP..

Seseorang berjalan perlahan ke tengah lapangan. Semua mata yang memandang pertandingan basket itu kini teralihkan padanya. Bahkan semua pemain basket tadi berhenti sejenak, mengulas senyum ketika melihat namja yang terkenal imut itu juga tersenyum. Bukan tanpa sebab, ia hanya berharap seseorang yang ditujunya kini juga ikut tersenyum.

Dan harapannya terkabul.

Lagu selamat ulang tahun mengiringi langkah Baekhyun. Ia berdiri persis di hadapan yeoja yang menyandang gelar MVP-nya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Keduanya tersenyum. Senyum yang mewakili segala macam perasaan yang membuncah dan sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Saengil chukka hamnida, siputku sayang, Byun Raejin."

Raejin menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, tak menyangka oppa kesayangannya akan memberikan kejutan seperti ini. Dilihatnya tart mini yang di bawa Baekhyun untuknya. Terdapat pigura mirip dirinya di sana. Betapa bahagianya Raejin saat ini. Ucapan ulang tahun dari teman-teman dan oppanya, bahkan nyaris seisi sekolah melihat langsung kejutan tersebut.

Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah membuat Raejin bingung. Baru akan bertanya, tiba-tiba guyuran air menyiram seluruh tubuhnya. Air itu sudah di beri pewarna kain sebelumnya, jadi jelaslah sudah baju Raejin kini tak hanya berwarna putih, tapi juga kuning, biru. pink, bahkan hitam.

Semua tertawa puas setelah mengerjai yeoja yang hari ini resmi berumur 17 tahun tersebut. Tawa mereka hilang seketika ketika Raejin dengan brutalnya berlari mendekati mereka, dan yang tertangkap akan dipeluk Raejin hingga bajunya ikut basah.

Raejin menoleh ke ring basket. Namja yang masih setia memegang kue ulang tahunnya tampak tertawa hingga matanya nyaris tak kelihatan. Iseng, Raejin berlari ke arah Baekhyun berniat ingin membasahi bajunya juga.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menyerahkan kue di tangannya ke seseorang lalu berlari sekencang mungkin menghindari Raejin yang larinya lebih kencang. Tak sampai lima menit berlari, Baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti di pinggir lapangan. Tanpa basa basi Raejin langsung menaiki punggung namja yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu kemudian memukul punggungnya lumayan keras.

"Hahaha. Kenapa berhenti, eoh? Lihat bajumu!"

"Oppa?.. oppa waeyo?" Raejin merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Baekhyun. Namja itu tampak sulit mengambil napas. Perlahan namja itu mengangkat kepalanya. Bukan main Raejin terkejut ketika Baekhyun menampakkan wajahnya yang teramat pucat dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai begitu saja.

"OPPA!"

...

TAP..

TAP..

TAP..

"Jinnie-ya?"

"Eo-eomma?" Raejin memeluk Ibunya yang baru tiba. Baekhyun masih berada di ruang gawat darurat setelah beberapa siswa mengantarnya ke rumah sakit. Kedua yeoja yang saling berpelukan itu sama-sama menangis. Berharap seseorang yang terbaring tak berdaya di dalam sana baik-baik saja.

"Eomma mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae, ini semua salahku, eomma.. hiks.. ini semua salahku.."

"Aniya, kau tidak salah, sayang. Oppamu hanya kurang sehat, itu saja."

"Aniya.. hiks.. a-aku salah Eomma.. hiks.. Pabbo! Raejin neomu pabbo!" Eomma Byun menghentikan aksi Raejin yang menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Raejin kembali dipeluknya. Putri semata wayangnya itu tidak salah. Ia yang salah karena sedari awal tak memberitahu Raejin tentang kondisi Baekhyun yang sebenarnya.

Raejin dan Eommanya duduk di luar kamar rawat Baekhyun. Melihat wajah Raejin yang masih merah akibat menangis tadi, membuat yeoja itu tidak jadi mengajaknya mengobrol. Lagipula bukan saat yang tepat.

Ah, ada yang terlupa!

Eomma Byun merogoh isi tasnya lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas. Kertas itu ia serahkan pada Raejin. Yeoja itu menatap Eommanya sejenak sebelum mengambil kertas berwarna kuning itu lalu membaca tulisannya.

"TVXQ 3rd Asia Tour Concert 'Mirotic' in Seoul"

"I-Ini… Ini…"

"Dari oppamu. Ini hadiah special yang ia bicarakan kemarin. Kau benar-benar ingin menonton konser mereka, bukan? Konser pertama dan kedua kau tak bisa lihat. Ia mendengar kau berdoa setiap malam agar dapat pergi ke konser besar itu. Dan doamu terkabul, sayang. Ia sengaja membeli dua tiket, agar kalian dapat pergi bersama-sama."

Pandangan Raejin tiba-tiba buram. Matanya terasa panas. Bahunya bergetar dan ia mulai terisak.

Eomma Byun yang mengerti perasaan Raejin langsung memeluknya erat. Bukannya tenang, Raejin justru semakin terisak. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya, menyesal karena telah membuat oppanya berlari, menyesal karena telah memukul punggung oppanya dengan keras, dan ia juga menyesal atas segala tindakannya yang pernah menyakiti perasaan maupun fisik namja tersebut.

"Oppa…hiks.. mianhaeyo.. jeongmal mianhaeyo…" tangisan Raejin benar-benar memilukan. Sungguh sekarang ia tak menginginkan tiket konser itu lagi. Yang terpenting adalah namja itu, bukan konser akbar yang akan digelar esok malam.

Dokter mengatakan kalau kondisi Baekhyun kini kritis. Detak jantungnya sangat lemah sehingga ia harus dipindahkan ke ruang ICU untuk perawatan intensif. Wajah Baekhyun terlihat sangat pucat. Sama pucatnya dengan Raejin yang teringat kata-kata Eommanya tadi.

_"Jantung oppamu sangat lemah. Seumur hidup ia harus meminum obat agar jantungnya kuat memompa darah. Mianhae, Eomma dan oppamu merahasiakan ini darimu."_

_ "Wae? Kenapa kalian diam saja? Sesusah itukah berbicara?"_

_ "Bukan begitu sayang. Ketika kau lahir, oppamu tampak bahagia sekali. Seiring dengan pertumbuhan kalian, kondisi oppamu tampak sangat baik berkat kau. Kau satu-satunya penyemangat hidupnya. Kau yang selalu membuatnya tertawa. Pernah sekali ia mengeluh sakit sambil mencengkram dadanya. Lalu kau datang, dan oppamu sembuh begitu saja. Ia kembali tertawa seolah-olah lupa kalau sebelumnya ia kesakitan. Ia yang meminta merahasiakan ini darimu. Agar kau bersikap normal. Agar kau tidak terlalu khawatir. Ia tahu kalau kau akan murung jika tahu dirinya sakit."_

_ "Kau tawanya, kau semangatnya, kau nafasnya. Kau nyawanya, Jinnie sayang. Kau harus tahu betapa ia mencintaimu lebih dari apapun."_

Setetes air mata berhasil lolos dari pelupuk mata Raejin. Ia terpejam sembari menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding. Ia tahu Baekhyun mencintainya. Ia tahu Baekhyun sangat menyayanginya karena ia juga menyayangi dan mencintai namja itu. Tapi ia tak tahu bagaimana Baekhyun mencintainya.

_"Kau satu-satunya harta Baekhyun."_

Raejin kembali membuka mata. Ia teringat kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Eommanya sebelum yeoja itu pergi mengurus administrasi Baekhyun.

Satu-satunya harta Baekhyun? Bukankah itu berarti hanya dirinya yang dimiliki Baekhyun saat ini?

Ah, mungkin Eommanya salah bicara, pikirnya.

...

Eomma Byun termenung di ruang tunggu. Tentu saja ia memikirkan Baekhyun. Raut sedih tampak jelas di wajahnya yang tirus. Seseorang menghampirinya. Eomma Byun menatap orang itu dari bawah. Ia memakai pantofel, berarti bukan suster. Dokterkah? Tak ada jas putih yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Tatapannya semakin naik hingga ia bisa melihat baju kemudian wajah orang tersebut…

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku hanya…"

"Pergi… PERGI!"

"Minjae-ya.."

"KKA!"

"BYUN MINJAE!"

"…"

"…"

"Duduklah.. aku ingin bicara."

"Apa yang perlu dibicarakan?"

"Minjae-ya, ku mohon jangan emosi dulu. Aku kemari karena mendengar kabar.."

"Mwo? Kabar bahwa Baekhyun masuk rumah sakit?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kondisinya."

"Hanya kondisinya? Bagaimana dengan kondisi Raejin?"

"Aku.."

"Dia juga anakmu, Byun. Byun Baekhyun dan Byun Raejin. See? Mereka memakai margamu. Mereka menghormatimu. Tapi kau tidak menyayangi mereka."

"Aku sayang mereka."

"Ha! Tak usah kau berpura-pura sayang dan peduli. Jangan khawatirkan mereka. Mereka pun tak peduli padamu."

"Oke oke. Aku akui aku salah. Sudahlah, Minjae-ya, itu sudah lama. Aku ingin meminta maaf. Kau bilang mereka anakku lalu apa aku salah jika datang untuk menemui mereka?"

"Jelas salah jika kau datang ketika mereka sedang sekarat. Kemana saja kau selama 17 tahun ini, eoh? Masih bermesraan dengan sekretarismu yang aduhai seksi itu?"

"Byun Minjae, jaga bicaramu!"

"Wae, oppa? Apa aku salah? Kau yang salah.. hiks.. Kau yang.." Minjae tak tahan lagi. Ia terduduk di kursi tunggu. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajah agar suara tangisnya tak terlalu terdengar orang. Namja di depannya ikut duduk. Ia juga menangis, dalam hati.

"Kau bukan oppaku." Tuan Byun memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu yeoja di sampingnya masih kesal padanya.

"Kau membunuhnya, oppa. Kau yang membunuh istrimu."

"…"

"Kenapa kau lebih memilih wanita jalang itu? Padahal kau tahu istrimu sedang hamil. Kau menelantarkannya. Kau membuatnya menangis hingga ajalnya menjemput. Kau tak ada di sisinya saat ia membutuhkanmu. Persis beberapa detik setelah Raejin lahir, ia pergi. Tak sanggup jika harus menanggung beban di pundaknya."

"…"

"Aku yang membesarkan mereka selama 17 tahun. Dan kau sama sekali tidak muncul. Ku pikir kau sudah mati, Byun. Ternyata kau masih hidup. Well, tak apa. Setidaknya kakak iparku tidak akan melihatmu untuk waktu yang lama."

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu?"

"Agar kau pergi selamanya." Dua keluarga Byun itu saling memandang. Yang satu merasa terkejut sedangkan yang satu lagi merasa amarahnya sudah sampai ubun-ubun. Tak ada lagi kata saudara. Mereka seperti musuh abadi sekarang.

"Aku ingin kau pergi. Jangan ganggu kami lagi. Aku bilang pada mereka kalau kau sudah tiada. Jadi jangan pernah menampakkan batang hidungmu di depan kami lagi." Minjae beranjak dari kursinya. Beberapa langkah berjalan dan ia kembali menoleh ke belakang.

"Mianhae.." ujarnya lirih.

...

Namja berjas putih tampak sibuk mondar-mandir di ruang kerjanya. Tadi seorang yeoja masuk ke ruangannya dan memohon agar pasien bernama Baekhyun segera di sembuhkan. Tentu saja ia mengatakan akan melakukan yang terbaik. Tapi yeoja itu masih saja memohon bahkan sampai berlutut dihadapannya. Dokter itu mengajak sang yeoja untuk duduk. Mereka berbicara berdua dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Sampai ketika yeoja itu membuat satu permintaan yang membuat dokter itu kaget bukan main. Jelas saja dokter itu melarangnya. Dokter menolak tegas dan mengatakan masih ada cara lain untuk menolongnya.

Berkali-kali dokter itu menolak. Tetap saja yeoja itu memaksa.

Melihat kondisi jantungnya sekarang, hanya alat bantu pemicu detak jantung saja yang dapat menolongnya. Hentakan keras ketika ia berlari dan pukulan keras di punggungnya benar-benar berakibat buruk bagi Baekhyun. Berakibat buruk juga bagi Raejin yang terhanyut dalam penyesalannya.

…

…

…

_"Semuanya cocok."_

_ "Baguslah."_

_ "Apa anda yakin?"_

_ "Ini yang terbaik."_

_ "Tapi, anda akan.."_

_ "Gwaenchana. Aku akan tetap hidup bersamanya."_

_ "Baiklah, kalau memang ini keinginan anda. Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik."_

_ "Good luck, dok."_

_..._

Matahari pagi ini sangat bersemangat bersinar dengan teriknya. Sama seperti orang-orang yang tampak bersemangat pagi ini. Memulai hari baru untuk masa depan yang lebih baik. Yah, meski tak semua orang memiliki masa depan yang baik, sepertinya.

"Selamat pagi, tuan."

"Selamat pagi, suster."

"Bagaimana perasaan anda hari ini?"

"Aku merasa baik sekali."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Beberapa hari lagi anda akan diijinkan pulang."

"Jeongmal? Aku jadi tidak sabaran."

"Hanya beberapa hari lagi, tuan. Baiklah, saya permisi dulu."

"Ne." Usai suster perawat itu pergi, seorang yeoja masuk sambil membawa sekeranjang buah.

"Baekhyun-ah."

"Eomma!"

"Lihat, Eomma bawa buah kesukaanmu."

"Wah, gomawo, Eomma." Eomma Byun mengambil pisau di laci meja kemudian mengupas kulit apel di tangannya. Mereka berdua saling bergurau. Moment Ibu dan anak. Ah, aniya. Moment bibi dan keponakannya.

Baekhyun tahu. Jelas ia tahu siapa sebenarnya yeoja di hadapannya ini. Ia tahu semuanya. Sekali lagi, hanya Raejin yang tidak tahu hal ini. Mereka merahasiakannya, lagi. Well, banyak hal yang sebenarnya tidak kau ketahui tentang kehidupan di dunia ini. Bahkan mungkin sangat banyak rahasia keluargamu yang kau tak tahu.

"Andai saja Raejin di sini."

Eomma Byun menghentikan acara 'mengupas kulit apel'nya. Kepalanya mendongak menatap Baekhyun. Mata namja itu menampakkan rasa rindu yang amat sangat.

"Dasar siput! Pergi tanpa permisi dulu sama tuannya." Baekhyun melipat tangannya di dada, seolah-olah marah. Padahal air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Baru seminggu.

Tujuh hari sejak kepergian dongsaeng tercinta,

Byun Raejin.

"Kau bodoh, Raejin. Sudah tahu kau nyawaku. Kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku?"

"…"

"Seharusnya kau di sini sekarang, mengupas apel, buah kesukaan kita. Lalu kita makan bersama."

TES..

"Kenapa kau menolak tiket itu, eoh? Memangnya kau tidak tahu betapa mahalnya harga kertas yang tak ada artinya bagimu itu?"

TES..

"Hahaha.. Dasar siput! … Keterlaluan!... Raejin… hiks.. Jinnie-ya…"

"Baekhyun-ah.."

"Hiks.. Ahjumma! WAE! Kenapa kau tidak melarangnya?.. hiks.."

"Mianhae, Baekie-ya. Eo-eomma.."

"ANDWAE! Kau bukan Eommaku. Bukan Eommaku. Bukan pula Eomma Raejin. Bukan…"

"ARGHHH!" Baekhyun memukul keranjang buah di dekatnya hingga semuanya tercecer ke lantai. Namja itu memeluk lututnya. Bahunya bergetar. Isakan-isakan kecil terdengar jelas di ruangan itu. Keduanya sama-sama menangis.

Baekhyun mengambil telepon genggam miliknya. Ia menatap sendu pada sebuah foto. Foto yang menampakkan dua orang remaja yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

Dua orang remaja yang membentuk love sign dengan tangan di atas kepala.

"Saranghae.. Jinnie-ya…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Nado saranghae.. Oppa…."_

_..._

Hayooo, gimana epep baru saya? Gaje kan? HAHAHA =.=

Maap ya kalau ceritanya gak bagus dan bikin kalian nyesel mampir di mari,,

review please~ ^^


End file.
